Behind the Mask
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Storm works as a call girl, during these hard economic times just to keep a roof over her head. When she is threatened with eviction, she doesn't know who to turn to for help. Can this new man in her life help her learn to trust and love?
1. Chapter 1

Ororo Munroe looked into the mirror when she got back to her apartment, and wondered when it got so out of control? Yes, she was in the dumps, and she needed the money, but she did not sign up to get slapped around by her boss. The bruises on her cheek had deepened to a black blue, as she went to shower. It was times like these that she still wished she was a pickpocket and not just a piece of meat to some man.

As she laid down in her bed, she wished she could find someone who would love her for what she was, and not what she delivered.

BtM

Jean Grey-Summers stood at the bar, washing glasses. The married ones had it easier. "Hey, Ororo," Jean said, looking at another girl to see if she would take over. When she reached the white-haired woman sitting there, she knew what had happened. "Oh, Storm, not again," she said, going into the ice bucket and getting a towel of ice. "Come with me."

She took her into the girl's bathroom, and gently pressed the ice against her bruised eye. Ororo flinched, but she didn't pull away. She couldn't hide this from her best friend. "I wish they would stop doing this to you," Jean said. "You deserve better."

Ororo kept silent, and Jean sighed. After reapplying the makeup, she led her friend back to the bar. "It's on the house," Jean said, offering a smile, which Ororo returned. The smile faded when some unwanted company showed up. "If it isn't the 'goddess'," Emma Frost said mockingly.

"Put a sock in it, Emma," Jean retorted, glowering at her. Everyone knew that Emma and Ororo were the top competition, Emma always coming second to Ororo. "She doesn't need you bullying her tonight."

"Well at least the men I sleep with are gentlemen," Emma continued, smirking as she caught Ororo's eye.

"Problem, ladies?" Victor Creed, the owner of the entire club asked.

"No, Victor," Emma replied smugly.

"Good." He walked over to Ororo, his hands rolling down her backside. "I've got another job for you, Princess," Victor growled into her ear, squeezing and causing her to jump. Jean wanted to strangle him, but he was also her boss, and with Scott out of work, she needed this job.

"What is it?" Ororo whispered, trying hard to suppress her fear.

"See that guy in a trench coat?" he asked pointing at someone not too far from the bar.

"Yes."

"He's the body guard for the next senator of the state. I need you to steal his wallet, and phone."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business," he growled, digging his fingernails into her shoulder, causing her to gasp. Jean tensed as she watched the scene. "Besides," he said more calmly, stroking her cheek. "You do this for me, and I just might give you the night off..."

Ororo nodded, and he left her alone. "You're not really going to do it, are you?" Jean asked.

"What choice do I have?" Ororo asked, getting up from the bar and walking toward the guy. "Can I help you with something?" Ororo asked, tapping the man on the shoulder, and slipping her hand into his pocket.

The man turned to look at her. "Yeah, think you can give me some company?"

"Sure," she replied, praying it wasn't the kind of company that he was going to pay her for. "Can I get us some drinks?"

"Of course," he replied, looking into her blue eyes.

"I'll be right back." After grabbing the wallet and cell phone, she slid them over to Jean who had the other girl make the drinks while she got all the info off of the cards and cell phone. Giving her the drinks and the stolen items back.

"He hasn't asked anything of you?" Jean asked.

"Just some company," Ororo replied as she left. Logangladly took the beer as she put the items back into his pocket. "Here's your beer," she said, handing him his bottle.

"Thanks, darlin'," he replied, taking a swig. "So, who runs this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Jean served the drinks, she kept an eye on her friend. "What's wrong, Sugah?" Anna Marie asked, walking toward Jean.

"Nothing, Rogue," Jean replied. "That man, Storm's talking to, have you seen him before?"

"No," Rogue answered, putting a Vodka on the counter, "but he's certainly a looker."

"No doubt," Jean agreed. Just then, Emma Frost crossed over to the couple. "Uh-oh, trouble."

BtM

Storm laughed at something Logan said, but stopped when Emma Frost showed up. "Hello," she said sweetly. Storm looked away. "Ororo, Victor wants to see you."

Dread built up in the pit of her stomach. "Okay," she said, saying goodbye as she stood up. She looked at Jean as she walked by the bar, who shook her head sadly, knowing what was bound to happen in Creed's office.

"Close the door," Victor said as he watched her come in. The room was nearly pitch-black, but she had been up here enough times to know how not to trip over things. "Sit down," he said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

She complied, the sense of foreboding increasing with every second. "Is there something else you want me to do?"

"No," Victor relied, standing up. "You have the rest of the night off." He stopped, standing behind her, and stroked her hair. "But if you want the extra money you made just now... you know what you have to do," he whispered menacingly.

Storm shuddered in disgust; except for Mystique- his wife- she was the only person Victor made love to- or tortured in Storm's mind. He started by moving the straps of her black dress off her shoulders, and Storm just pretneded that this was all a dream.

BtM

Jean looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It'd be another half hour or so before Ororo would be released from her prison.

On the bright side of things, Frost had given up on trying to seduce Logan and went on with her business. Logan came up to the bar. "Can I have another?" he asked.

"Sure," Jean replied, nodding to Rogue. "On the house."

"Thanks, so do you give all yer single men a free drink?"

"I'm married, big boy," Jean smiled, flashing her ring at him. "To answer your question, though, I do give free drinks to men who don't harass my best friend."

"Pretty girl's yer best friend?" Logan asked curiously.

"Her name's Ororo- or Storm if you wish," Jean corrected. "And yes she is. She's closer to me than a sister."

"What's she doin' here?"

Jean sighed. "She needs the money. The poor girl grew up dirt poor as a pickpocket on the streets, and then she decided for a change in life style, so she was off to see if she could find a real job somewhere. Stupidly, she accepted a ride from a man, and he ended up raping her. Victor found her not too long after that, and became her pimp. She wants nothing more than to get out of this business and have a normal life, but times are hard... and she's trying to help another little girl."

The two looked up when there was a cry of pain from upstairs in Victor's office. "What was that?" Logan asked.

"That would be Storm getting her spotlight from the boss," Jean replied bitterly.

BtM

Victor released his seed inside of the woman once again with a deep growl. He tossed her pay check with a few extra dollars at her as he pulled up his pants. "As usual, Princess, it's a pleasure doing business with you."

Storm remained where she was on the bed, trying to hold back the tears. He was far more rougher with her this time than normal, and he took it a step farther by making do stuff orally.

After allowing her to get dressed, he grabbed her by the wrist and literally through her out of the room. She nearly went down the staircase, but was thankfully able to stand up as she stumbled, hanging onto the railing for dear life.

"Storm," Jean said, as she hurried over to her friend, who was sobbing uncontrollably and nearly fell off the last step of the staircase. "Oh, Storm..." she said, hugging her friend. "Why does he do this to you?"

"I just want to go home, Jean," Storm said after a few minutes.

"I'll give ya a lift," Logan said, as he came toward them. He had seen and heard the entire thing.

"No, I'm fine," Storm said, trying to stand up, but her knees buckled beneath her. Jean had to support her to keep her up.

"Ororo, you're in no shape to walk back home," Jean said. "Look, I'll go with you. My shift is over anyway."

"Are you sure, Jean?"

"I was mainly staying so that Marie didn't have to lock up tonight- she's been doing it for the last couple of nights. I'll ask her to do it for one more night."

"Thanks," Storm sniffed, I'm just gonna go wash my mouth out."

Logan watched Storm leave. "This happen often?"

Jean shook her head. "I've never seen her this bad. He must've been drunk or something to get her this upset."

"Want me to go talk to him?"

"You're sweet," Jean said. "But, I don't think it's gonna help much. Just give her time, she'll be fine by the time you get back to her apartment."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan drove the girls to Storm's apartment. "Thanks for the ride," Storm said as she got out.

"No problem," Logan replied, watching as she got out and walked toward the door of the building. "Okay, Red, where do you live?"

"A couple of blocks from here," Jean replied. Logan looked in the back to see Jean changing out of her black top. He had to admit, she was beautiful. "Hey!" she said, catching him. "Eyes front or I'll knock you out."

"Okay, okay," Logan laughed, putting the car into drive. "Why are you changing anyway?"

"Scott doesn't know that I work at a club. Let's just say he wouldn't approve. He's a boy scout."

BtM

As Storm entered her apartment, someone came up from the living room. "Where have you been?" Kitty Pryde asked. She turned on the light and gasped in horror. "What happened?"

"Please, Kitten, I do not wish to talk about it," Ororo replied. Kitty knew what kind of work she did, and didn't approve of it, but it did allow Storm to keep up with the bills and everything else.

"Okay," Kitty said, returning to the couch.

"Kitty," Ororo called. "Here, take this. This should allow you to buy something nice."

"What about the rent?" Kitty asked. Their land lord, Amahl Farouk, wasn't a very nice man, and had increased the rent when Storm took in Kitty.

"You just let me worry about that," Storm replied. She knew she was gonna have to ask Victor for money, and he would make her pay it with sex no doubt.

"Okay," Kitty said, knowing exactly what Storm was going to do to get the money. She headed off to her room and Storm went to hers. Kitty texted Rogue, to see if she could help Kitty with finding a job. She had met Rogue when Storm ahead taken Kitty out for a girl's night with Jean, and the two were now best friends.

"Rogue, do you know what happened to Storm?"

BtM

The next morning as Kitty went off to school, Storm was served with a final notice, saying that if she didn't pay by Friday, she would be evicted. She nearly broke down in tears, but had to get to work.

"You okay?" Jean asked.

"I need to ask Victor for more money," Storm replied, tears trailing down her face.

"Storm, how much do you need?"

"Five hundred."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"What can I do, Jean?" Storm asked pleadingly.

Emma Frost interrupted them. "Victor will see you now," she said wickedly.

Storm looked at her friend sorrowfully, and went back upstairs. Victor smiled when he saw Ororo. "Come in, Princess, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to ask for a loan," Ororo said hesitantly. "I face eviction otherwise."

"What happened to the money I gave you yesterday?" he asked, getting up to lock the door.

"I gave it to a girl I'm sheltering," she said, her head bowed in shame. His hands were on her shoulders not a moment later.

"And now you come to me for money," he said, pulling her hair back. Storm nearly flinched, but she kept her mind of clear and tried to focus on anything else but what was going on. He slowly unzipped her dress, and slipped the shoulder straps off her body. Then he grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the ground. "You know what you have to do if you want the extra money," he growled, reaching for his belt.

Storm whimpered but nodded slowly, thankful she hadn't eaten anything yet.

BtM

Jean was serving drinks with Rogue when one of the despised regulars came in. "Hello, Phoenix."

"T'Challa," Jean replied bitterly. Jean hated this man's guts because of what he did to Storm on a daily basis. He would not see anyone else but Storm, and he treated her almost as badly as Victor did.

"Where's my favorite Goddess?" he asked, acting like he was the king of the club.

"Meeting with the boss," Jean replied. "She should be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay, then, I'll wait."

Jean wanted nothing more than to kick him out of the club, but he was a major supporter of this place, so that was out of the question. Instead she turned to Rogue. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Rogue replied as she put on her apron and started doing the few dirty glasses. "Kitty called me last night, wanting to know what had happened to Storm."

"What did you tell her?"

"Ah told her the truth, but I warned her that if she let it slip to Storm that ah told her, it was gonna be the end of her."

Jean chuckled. "Well, let's hope that Storm has a place to return to by the time Storm gets done tonight. From what I hear, Amahl Farouk is not a very nice man and can get pretty mean. "

"Kitty can stay over at mah place with Remy if Storm needs her to stay with someone."

"I'm sure Storm would appreciate that, especially under the circumstances."

Business sped up fast, to the enjoyment of both waitresses. Jean suddenly saw her husband in the mix, and ducked behind the shelves. "He still don't know ya work here, does he?" Rogue asked.

"No," Jean replied. "Can you take over until he leaves, please?"

"Sure, sugah," Rogue replied. She kept an eye on Scott, but then frowned in suspicion. It looked as if he was _waiting _for someone. Then he saw the most hated blonde in the club approach him... and they _kissed. _"Oh snap! Jean... ya might wanna come here and take a look at what's goin' on."

"Why?" Jean asked coming around front, only to stop. "Tell me she kissed him."

"No... they kissed _each other," _Rogue replied, just as shocked as she was.

BtM

A few hours later, a familiar friendly face showed up. "Hi, ladies,"Logan said as he sat down at the bar.

"Same thing as yesterday?" Rogue asked.

Logan nodded. Suddenly, there was a scream, and T'Challa threw Storm down on the floor, storming off as he left the poor woman in tears. Jean rushed over to her friend, gently helping her up. "Come on, Storm," she said, leading her behind the counter.

"What happened?" Logan asked worriedly.

"One of our regular customers likes to rough up Storm," Rogue explained. "It's gotten worse lately. I don't know if he's trying to relieve stress or if he enjoys torturing her as much as Vic does."

"Rogue, can you take over my shift for awhile, just so that I can get 'Roro cleaned up?" Jean called.

"Sure, Jean."

Logan watched as Jean took Storm to the back, and Rogue take over the counter. Though the brunette with the white streak and the red head were beautiful, the white haired one was drop-dead gorgeous. He would pay any price to have even _one _night with her. However, he knew that she would probably kick him where it hurts if he so much as tried to touch her. The way these men were treating obviously made her put on a mask so that no one could see how much she was hurting inside. Problem was, he saw through, and so did these two friends of hers. He decided to try and get through to her, let her open up to him... starting with a nice dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm had pretty much taken the rest of the day off, hiding out in the back room. Jean by then had some time to think about what she saw between Emma and Scott. She was definitely going to talk with him about this. Plus, he was sleeping on the couch until he gave her a straight answer.

"You okay, Storm?" Jean asked just as she finished her shift and was about to lock up. Storm nodded slowly. Jean gave her a small smile. "I would give you a lift, but Scott and I need to have a talk tonight about what he's been doing when I'm gone."

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"I saw him kissing the Wicked White Witch of the North," Jean grumbled.

Storm grimaced. Scott was certainly going to need an explanation for that. "I'll give her a lift," Logan offered.

"Thanks, Logan," Jean replied with a wink to Storm. "Well, I'm off to either give my husband the boot, or to see if the Witch has been using some sort of magic on him." Once she had gone, Logan reached out a hand toward the woman. She looked at him hesitantly.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly, surprised.

"I first want you to take my hand," Logan gently, his entire body calm and relaxed. "Then I want you to come out with me for dinner."

"Dressed like this?" She asked. Her dress was shorter than most evening gowns would be acceptable. Not to mention the fact that it was torn in several places, no thanks to being manhandled.

"If you wanna stop by your place for a moment, we can."

She nodded, looking up at him, then slowly took his hand. He placed his jacket around her, and then placed his hand at the small of her back. She tended for a moment, but when she realized that he wasn't going to try anything, she relaxed.

BtM

After allowing her to change into a different black dress- this one full length- they went to a fancy high priced restaurant. Storm looked really uncomfortable in the environment, but didn't complain when she had a decent meal. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call," she said. She went into an alley and was about to call Kitty, when she was suddenly attacked from behind.

BtM

Logan looked around for Storm after a couple of minutes, and then decided to go check on her. He found her lying in the alley way, being mugged. After disposing of the guy, he called the cops on his phone, leaving his name, but not who the victim was. He couldn't let them get a hold of her.

After paying for their meal, he carried his precious burden to the car and drove back to his apartment. She came to after he warmed a hot bath for her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You were attacked," Logan replied gently. "I got there just before he could beeak your ribs."

"What now?" She asked.

He stroked back her hair. "I just prepared a hot bath fer ya," he said, bracing his arms under her knees and shoulders. He gently lifted her up, and then placed her on the edge of the tub.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?" She asked uncomfortably.

"You don't have to do it in front of me if ya don't want to," Logan replied, knowing that she probably had doing that for most of her life now. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way; just safe and secure.

Storm nodded, grabbing a towel to cover herself with as Logan turned around. Then she was done, he gently placed her in the tub, happy to hear a moan escape her lips as the hot water did its duty, relaxing her taut and sore muscles.

He waited by the doorway, sneaking glimpses as she washed herself. He wanted her badly, but he held back, not wanting to treat her like the piece of trash she's been treated like.

He entered the room when he saw her having trouble reaching her back. "Let me," he said, taking the loofa and running it down her back. He was shocked by the bruises, scratches and scars that covered it.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Ligan snapped out of it, realizing he had been staring at her. "No, darlin', just thinking about how beautiful you are."

she didn't say anything, but allowed to continue washing her back until he was done. The he gave her a robe to wrap herself up in. "I'll be asleep on the couch if you need somethin'," Logan told her.

She nodded, and got comfortable to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_-No good deed, Wicked_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was at Surge this weekend, hence the reason why there are no updates recently, but now I'm back and I'll give y'all one right now! :D  
**

Logan entered the room with a tray of food and medicine. Storm kept the sheet up to keep herself as modest as possible. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Thought ya might be hungry," Logan replied. He took a rag and poured something in it; Storm caught the scent of something minty, so she assumed it was oil. "Can you lean forward?"

"Do I have to show you my body?" Storm asked hesitantly.

Logan was shocked that she would ask a question like that, but then again, from the way she's been treated, who could blame her for the questions? "No, I just need to see your back." She leaned forward, and he began to massage the oil into her skin. She gasped at first as some of the cuts began to sting, but relaxed as he continued. After about half an hour, Logan was done and Storm was peacefully asleep again. He quietly left the room and got ready for work.

Storm woke up again around noon. Gasping, she jumped up out of the bed and got dressed. Victor was going to kill her for being late.

BtM

Jean was waiting for her by the back door. "Finally," Jean said, "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry," Storm replied. "I overslept."

"Where were you last night? I stopped by to check up on you, but you weren't home."

"I was mugged during my dinner-date. Logan took me to his place."

"What happened?" Jean demanded. If he had harmed her...

"Nothing," Storm answered, "he let me sleep in his bed while he was on the couch. No strings attached."

_He's getting free drinks for the next few months, _Jean thought.

"Munroe," Victor called. Storm looked up and sighed inwardly. He was going to force her to make for the lost hours. She kept her eyes averted as she walked into the room and he locked the door. "You know what to do, Princess..."

BtM

Jean looked at the clock wondering how much longer her friend was going to be tortured by the boss. "If I could just have five minutes with him..." Rogue grumbled.

"Don't," Jean warned, "he'd probably do the same to you."

"Still ain't right that he chooses her for his pleasures."

The door opened and Storm stumbled out. Jean hurried over to her friend, and helped her behind the counter. She looked up at the clock; three hours, that's how long he tortured her, to make up for the three hours that she had lost. More than likely he was going to make her work three hours later than normal.

Logan showed up at the bar about an or so later. "Hey, Phoenix," he said.

"Hey," she replied giving him a beer. "On the house, no charge."

"Thanks." He took a large swig of his beer and set it down.

"If you're looking for Storm, she'll be here in minute."

"She's here?"

"She still has to make a living," Jean replied, cleaning the glass a little harder than she should've; surprisingly, the glass didn't break.

"Hi, Logan," Storm said, coming forward.

Logan looked up to see her completely "What happened to ya, darlin?"

Storm was about to reply when Jean nodded toward Victor's office. "Come with me," she said, grabbing Logan's hand and leading him to one of her more personal rooms. She locked the door and walked toward the bed, sitting on it with her head bowed.

"What happened to ya, darlin'?" Logan asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it..."she said, her voice cracking. "You wouldn't understand..."

Logan sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. He started another bath for her, making sure the water was was warm enough to soothe her. He also added some of those lavender beads that they used for relaxation. "Come on, darlin'," he said, helping her to her feet. "Let's get ya cleaned up."

"You're not coming in?" Storm asked, wondering what was it with this man. Most men would usually force her to start the bath and then after they were in the tub, they would make her undress in front of them. This one would start a bath for her, let her undress in private, and let her sleep _alone. _

"No, darlin'," Logan said, washing her arms. "I don't want to force ya to do anythin' that you've forced to do already done in the past. I wanna help ya."

Storm offered him a small smile, and relaxed as he continued washing her. When he was done, he drained the tub, and allowed her to get dried off, before carrying her back to the bed. She looked up into his eyes, and kissed his lips gently. He deepened the kiss, unwrapping the towel around her. He then reached up for his shirt and began to take it off. He hesitated for a second, but still continued; his lust for her reaching its peak.

After things had settled down, Storm was fast asleep, and Logan was wondering what in the world he had done?

BtM

_Logan was asleep next to his woman. Her skin was soft to the touch, and the scent of her hair was enough to keep him in heaven. Her mocha skin was smooth, and begged for him to touch it. Her lips were plump and soft, and always allowed him in. Everything about her was perfect. Suddenly the door busted open and the police came in. They arrested his girl, but left him alone, thanking him for doing his job..._

Logan woke up with a gasp. He had to get back to the station, and make sure her knew the date of the raid. He got dressed and without thinking, left a hundred dollar bill on the bedside table.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm woke up, not sure what happened last night. She grabbed the hundred dollar bill on the side table, and walked back to her apartment. When she got there, though, her door was locked, and the eviction sign was on there. She hurried over to Amahl's door, hoping she could reason with him...

BtM

"So where's that husband of yours?" Rogue asked.

"You mean about-to-be-ex-husband?" Jean asked, preparing the liquor. "I told him he had a week to either he gets rid of his mistress, or he gets served with divorce papers."

"Oooh, sounds like someone is gettin' the boot."

"You got that right."

"Hey, ladies," Logan said coming up to them.

"Usual, Logan?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," Rogue said getting the beer.

"Listen, I need to tell ya somthin'."

"Anything, Logan," Jean replied.

"I'm not a body guard for the next senator," he said in a low voice. "I'm under cover. The cops want to raid this place, but they don't have enough evidence yet to do it. They plan to raid it next week."

"You're a _cop!" _Jean exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I know when the raid is. Next Saturday. I need you two to be out of here by nine on that day."

"Okay..." Jean said hesitantly. She looked over at Rogue. "We're so screwed." There was a silent tapping at the back door. Jean looked at the time; Storm didn't need to be here for another five minutes. So who was at the door?

Rogue answered it, but then yelled for Jean. "Oh, Storm..." she said, leading thI other woman in. Her cheek was swollen, her eyes were deeply bloodshot, she was trembling, and she could barely stand, let alone walk. "This is worse than Victor... Who did it?"

"Farouk," Storm replied, clutching her stomach as she continued to cry. He evicted me, and I asked him if there was anything I could do to pay off the debt, and there was one thing."

"I don't need the details," Jean said, knowing exactly what had happened. She doubt Storm got the apartment back. "But ya gotta stop doing this to yourself, Storm. I don't know how much longer I can see you like this."

Storm sniffed, and walked away so that she could go off to get a paycheck.

BtM

Later that night, Storm was able to convince Victor to let her stay at the club until she had enough money to pay rent. She was in a dreamless sleep when there was a sudden huge weight on her; she looked up to see Victor on top if her and he handcuffed her wrists to the bed. "You want to stay here," he whispered, "you do as I say."

Storm nodded fearfully, as the years came to her eyes agaibegs he began to wonder when this would all end.

BtM

Logan walked in two days before the raid was supposed to happen. "Look what the cat dragged in," Rogue said.

"Long time, no see, Logan," Jean said, handing him his beer. "What's going on?"

"Just finishing up some stuff before the you-know-what."

The two women nodded, then returned to their task. "I've actually come to see 'Ro."

The two women looked at each other. "She's in her room," Jean replied. "Good luck. Not even we can get her to open up. She only opens the door to clients."

Logan knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," a voice said. Something about the way she said it sent warning flags all through Logan's mind. When be saw her though, anger burst through his veins.

"'Ro," he said, rushing to her side. If there was ever the perfect picture did a battered woman, she was it. He suddenly felt guilty for not protecting her and bing around her for several days.

"How do you want it done?" She asked him. Logan was shocked to hear her say that. He was about to tell her something, when her lips caught his in a heated kiss. he didn't object to it, as his wants reached the surface his conscience. After the first ten minutes or so, he felt guilty about it.

"Darlin'," he said gently, pushing back some of her white hair. "I need to tell ya something." She didn't respond to anything. Logan knew it was because if the how the men were treating her. "I'm a cop. An undercover cop."

"What else is new, all men are the same. They use me for pleasure and they go home satisfied while I'm suffering on the inside."

It broke Logan's heart to hear her say that. "I'm so sorry darlin'," he said. "I wasn't able to come here to protect ya, like I should have."

"You can't be here," Storn said. "If he catches you, you're a dead man."

Logan nodded, getting dressed and kissing her on the cheek. _I'm gonna make this up to ya, 'Ro, I promise._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry if the last chapter didn't make much sense. I'm using an iPhone, and it obviously screws up what I try to say sometimes. I'll repost that chapter later. Special thanks to Jazphace, Mika, Ratdogtwo and unknown guests for reviews. Guests, please leave your name.**

Logan returned to the bar a day later. He didn't bother with his beer, and instead headed straight for Storm's room. He gently knocked on the door, then opened it when there was a small response. "'Ro?" He called, walking in. She was on the bed, nude, with her wrists tied to either post. Clearly someone enjoyed making sure she stayed where she was at all times.

He raced over to her, taking his knife out and cutting her restraints. She stirred and looked at him. "Why do you care so much for me?" She asked. "I'm a call girl; I have sex just to keep a roof over my head. Why do you care so much?"

"Because you stole my heart," Logan replied honestly, "and everyone deserves to be loved, no matter what they are or were."

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that," Storm replied bitterly.

Logan nodded, understanding that it was going to take a little but more than comforting words to make her see that he meant her no harm. "Listen, 'Ro, I need you to get out of here by nine tomorrow; the cops are going to be here to raid this place and make arrests. I don't want to see you among them."

Storm looked away as tears began to trail down her face. "I-I can't," she whispered. "He won't let me."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Victor." She was about to explain more when the lock to her door started moving. "Hide in the closet," she whispered in his ear. Logan did, closing the door just as the room door opened.

"Sorry to disturb you, Princess," Victor said, "but my wife will be out later than usual tonight, so I thought that you wouldn't mind some company."

"No, I wouldn't," Storm replied, her eyes averted at all times.

Logan watched from the closet as Victor forced her to perform several acts that disgusted Logan. No wonder she was wary of him; if she was treated like this everyday, it no doubt took a major toll on her psychologically.

After watching the session for several hours, Logan finally dozed off. When he awoke, he looked at his watch to realize that it was almost time for the raid. He had to do something. "Bub, get off the girl and put your hands up," he said, coming out of huge closet.

Victor laughed. "This is how you repay me," he said turning toward Storm, who started whimpering in fear. "By letting a _cop _in here." He slapped her, and she held back a scream of pain. "After I took you in! You were nothing but a thief that became a whore! I made you something better!"

"Yeah, a victim," Logan put in. "Let her go."

"Why? She's my property. I got her off the streets, made her stop stealing; gave her a land lord who put a roof over her head. Until page forgot to pay rent. Out of the goodness of my heart, I let her sleep her. But nothing comes without a price."

Logan grinned. "I was hoping you would say that," he said. The door was kicked in and the SWAT team came in. "Arrest the blonde one," Logan said, "but leave the woman. She's a victim, not a prostitute." He took out his recorder from his pocket, rewound it, and hit play. "_Why? She's my property."_

Victor looked like he was about to lunge at him, when someone kicked him where it hurts, and he fell, stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

The team rushed forward and picked Victor up, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Storm, who had kicked him, kept the sheets wrapped around her body, as the men walked out of the room with the prisoner, and thanked Logan for his work. When they were gone, Logan walked toward her; he was completely aware of the wary glances she was shooting at him, but he didn't care. "It's okay, darlin'," he said, easing himself down next to her. "He won't hurt you anymore, I'll see to that personally."

Storm nodded, trying to keep back the sobs. Logan wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, and she clung to him, sobbing into his chest. "Let it out, darlin'," he said, rubbing her back."Just let it out."

After about ten minutes, Storm stopped. "You alright now?" He asked her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Storm sniffed and nodded. "Where can I go, though?" She asked him. "I was evicted."

"Can you stay at one of your friend's?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, if ya can't, you're welcome to stay at my place."

BtM

Ororo was called to the stand a few months later. She describes how she met Victor, and how he had taken advantage of her. Logan wanted nothing more than to rip the guy to shreds after listening to her testimony.

When Storm got off the stand, the court was adjourned for the day, and Logan wrapped his arm around her. However, Victor decided it would be nice to stir up trouble, so he tossed her an evil smile and touched her arm. "You'll be sorry you betrayed me," he said.

"Get him out of here," Logan ordered as he protectively led her out of the room. The last thing she needed was more trauma. "You alright, a darlin'?" He asked as soon as he got her outside and away from the press.

Storm nodded, trying to suppress the emotions she was feeling. "I just want to go; get away from here."

Logan nodded, leading her away and to a nice restaurant. After eating, he took her back to his place, setting up a nice hot bath for the both of them.

With a moan, Storm settled into the nice hot water, pushing back all thoughts about the trial and her testimony. Logan slowly bathed her, and all she could think about was his touch.

After the bath, Logan carried her to the bed, devouring her lips. He had never felt such a strong emotion toward anyone before. Not until now. He used to be a man who would do a job "because he's the best at what he does." Now, he felt as if his world had been complete because of her. "I love ya, 'Ro," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Logan," she whispered, returning and deepening his kiss. During the night, Logan calls up Jean and Rogue to see if they would go to 'Kay' Jewelers with him tomorrow. Storm would be at the restaurant, where she worked at as a waitress, so that left him plenty of time.

While Logan was out, Storm used the pregnancy test she bought last week, hoping her suspicions were wrong. She was disappointed when she saw that it was positive. Question was, how was she going to break the news to Logan?


	9. Chapter 9

The door opened and Logan walked in. "'Ro," he called.

Ororo tossed the test into the trash. "In here," she said.

Logan walked in a moment later. "Hey," he said, kissing her neck. When she didn't respond, he looked at whee worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I felt a little nauseous for a second.

Logan studied her face for a second, then decided to let it go. "Alright, darlin'," he said, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"I need to take ya somewhere," Logan replied. They took his bike out onto the road and he drove them to the beach. They walked on the sand for what seemed like forever in a peaceful silence. Suddenly, Logan stopped.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked.

"'Ro, I'm not good with sugarcoatin' stuff, so I'm just gonna say it." He bent down on one knee and took out a ring. "From the moment I first set eyes in you in the club, I knew you were the one for me. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

Storm stared at him on a stunned silence. This was the last thing she had expected from him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she slowly nodded, knowing that this was the right decision to make. "Yes," she whispered, nodding slowly. Logan smiled, slipping the ring on her finger, got up, and hugged her, spinning her around a couple times. Storm indulged herself in the joy she felt. Everything in that moment was forgotten, except for the two of them in the last rays of the sunset.

BtM

Storm gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. She hated those dreams so much, and it didn't help that she was loosing sleep over them. Logan woke up next to her, looking at her with the utmost concern. "You alright, darlin'?" He asked, cupping her cheek with one hand.

She accepted his touch as fresh tears escaped. She slowly shook her head. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Logan..."

"Really?" He asked, sitting up.

Storm nodded. "I took a test earlier, and it was positive."

Logan smiled. "That's great, but why are you upset about it?"

"I don't know how far along I am," she replied shamefully. "So that could mean youare not the father."

Logan thought it deeply for a moment, determining how to talk to her. "Storm, whether this baby is mine or not, I'm still gonna love it no matter what."

She looked at him. "You will?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, darlin'," he replied, enveloping her in his embrace. Then he kissed her slowly and deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of the month, Victor had been convicted and was sentenced to Ten years in jail. At the end of his sentencing, Victor turned to Atorm. "I'll see you when I get out of prison," he whispered menacingly.

Logan shot daggers in his direction, wrapping an arm protectively around her. "You ain't touchin' her again, Sabretooth," Logan countered.

A week later, the two were happily married, and about nine months later, Storm had two fraternal twins: Kendall and Graydon. However, this would be the beginning of their troubles...


End file.
